Passage to India
by A Walk In The Clouds
Summary: Graduating college, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella go to India for a vacation of a lifetime where they meet the boys. Edward hasn't seen Bella since high school where she used to be dorky. Bella grew to be beautiful and still wants Edward. Will love prevail?
1. But are they HOT?

**A/N: Hey guys!! Welcome to my second fanfiction. I know… I'm excited too. XD**

**Well, we'll see how this turns out. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Please tell me in your review if I should continue this story.**

**Still don't own anything but the plot…. And without further ado… CHAPTER ONE**

**BPOV:**

Lying on my bed, staring at my laptop screen, I could literally feel my jaw drop. It was spectacular… like a palace, but grander… MUCH grander.

"ALICE!!" I called out.

"Mmugh!" Alice came into my room, her voice muffled by the toothpaste and toothbrush in her mouth. Rosalie came in after her probably wondering about all the commotion.

"Are you sure I'm looking at the right website?!"

"Is it the one with the clear blue pool that surrounds the castle like hotel?" Rose answered calmly . I only nodded silently.

"… the one with the large ivory domes?" she continued.

I nodded again.

"… the one that looks like the freakin Taj Mahal except BIGGER?!" Rose said excitedly jumping on my bed, landing right next to me. I nodded. "Well, you've got the right one then." She said coolly, peering over my shoulder at the hotel that we were going to stay at in India.

…. INDIA. I never thought I was ever going to say this, but I'm actually looking forward to time away with the girls.

Alice's parents bought Rosalie, Alice, and I tickets to go to India for our college graduation present.

"Ah'm hu ehihed abou ha'hing hu boo'ys wi u!!" Alice excitedly announced. I looked at Rosalie as she looked at me. We shared a mirror mask of confusion on our faces.

"Alice… spit then talk. Not talk then spit… remember, we went over this." Rose lectured Alice like a mother. Rosalie tried to keep a smile back as Alice (with much complaining… though we didn't understand ANY of it) spit out her toothpaste.

"I SAID…" Alice started.

"Umm… Alice. We're right here. No need to yell." I told her.

"I said 'I'm so excited about having the boys with us!!" she said in a more subdued tone.

"BOYS?!" Rose and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah… Didn't I tell us guys?" she said, but after looking at our confused faces she teased us, " Hmm… must have slipped my mind… Oh well!!" Alice started going back to her own room.

"ALICE MARY BRANDON!! Don't you dare walk away from us." Rosalie's tone was deadly. Best not to mess with her… even I know that.

Alice came back smiling, pranced up to my bed and took a seat.

"What boys?" I asked.

"I'm sure you remember my dear brother Edward." She said, clearly enjoying the look on my face. "Edward, and his two friends Emmett and Jasper are meeting us in India. I doubt we're going to be hanging around them much though."

Edward…

Amazing how just one name could evoke so many memories and emotions.

**RPOV:**

"Edward, and his two friends Emmett and Jasper are meeting us in India. I doubt we're going to be hanging around them much though."

Hmm… I do recall Alice saying that she had a twin brother. Of course I've never met him… or his friends, because I didn't go to the same high school as Bella and Alice. I only met them in college. We shared a room.

"Emmett went to the same school as us." Alice explained to me. "And Jasper… I've never met him either."

I looked over at Bella. She looked totally dazed.

"Edward…" she whispered, barely opening her mouth to breath out his name.

Alice caught me staring at Bella. She let out a big sigh.

"Bella…" she started. "Well… it was obvious to everyone that she carried a torch for him… obvious to everyone… but him."

I nodded to her to continue.

"He only saw her as a friend… but of course things are more than a bit different this time around…"

I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Bella… in high school… well… I think I have a picture on my computer." Alice dashed away.

Wonder what made her so reluctant to say.

She came back clutching her bright pink macbook. I saw her open it and click around a bit before she turned the computer to face me.

I couldn't help myself. I gasped. If Alice hadn't said that that was Bella… I probably would have pegged her for another… WAY different girl.

…I mean… Bella in this high school had horrible acne, huge black glasses, and a goofy smile… and if you squint a bit… you could make out broccoli… or was that spinach between her teeth and braces.

All I could say was…. WOW. Definitely not the Bella I'm used to seeing around the house. She had really changed since high school.

"Yup." Alice stated, as if answering the question in my mind. "Now you can see why we can't blame the poor guy for seeing her just as a friend."

"Well, I at least LOOK better." A voice said from behind my shoulder. I turned and saw Bella looking at the picture of when she was in high school, with the same horror and shock as Alice and I. "The zits finally cleared off. The braces came off. I got contacts…"

"And your chest grew!" I added. That probably made the most difference in her appearance. In the picture she had a totally flat chest.

"Don't worry, Bella. We're going to make him beg for you." Alice said with a triumphant smile.

"I mean… look at you now. A guy has to be mad not to want this." I said, motioning to Bella with my hands like a showgirl with the wheel of fortune. "You're every man's dream and you've got a personality to match."

"Yup. Not every girl can say that about herself, and yet here we are: three beautiful ladies with awesome personalities, off to go to India for an adventure of a lifetime!... AND possibly the love of a lifetime." The pixie said with a wink, pulling us in for a big group hug. "I have a really good feeling about this trip." I heard Alice whisper.

**JPOV:**

"Hey Edward! Did you happen to see where my blue sweater went?" I yelled at Edward.

"You mean this?!" I heard Edward yell back. As I turned toward his voice, a blue sweater hit me in the face. I heard booming laughter. Emmett, no doubt about it.

"I can't believe you're done packing already!" I said to Emmett who was lying down on the couch with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Packing's easy. Just through in a couple pairs of jeans and shirts… not to mention underwear and socks…"

"You know this is a fancier place. You have to dress at least a bit better. Not to mention there are going to be girls there with us…" Edward said.

Girls, huh… I hadn't heard about this part of the trip.

We were each given a ticket to India from Edward's parents for a graduation gift.

"WHAT… GIRLS?!" I heard Emmett boom, followed by a large thud. I turned to see Emmett flat, lying face down on the carpeted floor, with only his hand up, with his bottle of beer in it.

"Saved the beer…" He muttered as he got up. "Are they hot?!"

"Dude… It's Bella, my sister, and their friend Rosalie."

"But are they HOT?!" Emmett asked. Edward shot him a look. If looks could kill… Emmett would be dead 9 times over.

"Hey… I remember Bella. Bella from high school, Bella. Right? She wasn't much to look at… but she was nice. She was like my sister." Emmett said smiling brightly, probably reliving some high school memories.

I wouldn't know Bella or Rosalie. I had met Emmett and Edward at college when I roomed with them, while Emmett and Edward went to the same high school and knew each other long before that.

"Is Rosalie hot?" Emmett (of course) asked.

"No idea, I haven't met her. She's probably a friend they made at college." Edward answered.

I decided to play with Edward a bit.

"Is your sister, Alice hot?" I asked. I could see him visibly cringe. Edward looked as if he would gag.

"SHE'S MY SISTER!" I chocked back my laughter as I saw his face. Emmett was full out laughing on the floor, his voice muffled by the furry white rug. I always thought that it was a good thing that we had a carpet in the living room.

"UGH!! I'm going to bed. We have a long flight tomorrow." Edward went to his room frusterated… with us most likely.

**EPOV:**

Sometimes those guys are so immature.

My thoughts drifted back to our vaction in India that starts tomorrow. I wasn't just excited about going to India. However exotic and dreamlike it seems, it's still going to be similar to everyother place in the world.

What I find myself really looking forward to is finally seeing Bella tomorrow after… what seemed like forever… and more.

We were really close in high school. I even considered asking her out for prom… you know, just as friends. But that was before Tanya Denali asked me to go with her and Bella agreed to go with Mike.

I'm really excited to see what she's been up to since high school. And she's probably changed a bit… I'm sure. But not too much. She'll still be the same Bella. Bella with glasses, braces, a nice smile, and the same witty sense of humor that I've grown to miss over the years in college.


	2. The Early Bird Gets the Gucci Shoes

**A/N: Sooo sorry that this took a long time to put up. First I lost the chapter that I originally wrote, then my computer broke down, then I spent a month in Europe without a computer.**

**Anyway, just enjoy the chapter, and give me some feedback by reviewing!**

**For those of you who were asking, My other story; Love Shares A Flat will be updated next, so keep an eye out for it!**

**RPOV:**

"Hurry up!" I heard Alice call impatiently back to Bella and I. She was whizzing, as usual, around person after person, her tiny body navigating the crowd. "Hey! I think this is our gate. Gate number 43 departing to New Delhi in about an hour and a half!"

If there was one good thing about having Alice with you on a trip, it would be that you were never late... TOO early would be a closer estimate. As Alice always says, "Being late is utterly horrendous, being on time is equally horrible, and the early bird always gets the Gucci shoes." not that that ever made any sense what so ever... maybe to Alice, but not to the average human being.

**APOV:**

"Anyone hungry? There's a cafe right there." Bella said, pointing to a small, empty looking cafe near the gate.

"A chocolate croissant for each of us?" Rose asked.

"Sounds good." I responded.

"Alice, can stay with the luggage? I want to quickly freshen up in the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"No problem."

**EPOV:**

"Guys! We're SO late!" Jasper was yelling at the top of his lungs as we were running through the airport, trying to doge the crowds of people.

"SHUT UP! Tú nesicito un chill pill, dude." Emmet shouted back.

"WHAT?"

"Dude! Chill out! He roughly translated.

"How can I when our plane leaves in..." Jasper consulted his watch. "HOLY CRAP! Our plane leaves in... THREE MINUTES!"

Crap was right. The plane was the last plane departing to New Delhi today. Not to mention the fact that if we missed this flight, we'd have to buy our own tickets to India... Carlisle and Esme wouldn't exactly buy us another 3 tickets for missing our plane, and the down side of being in college was that everyone's broke.

Luckily security went by fast once Jasper smiled and flirted with the lady in charge. Now all we had to do was find the gate and board the plane in... Three minutes.

That was when I noticed the clock right above the screens with the plane departure times listed.

**JPOV:**

"Hold on, guys..." Edward looked confused. "The clock there says that it's 5:27... not 6:57..." So we're not late... "Emmett changed the time on your watch and all our phones..."

"EMMETT!" Edward and I thundered at the same time. I turned around and spotted him near the bathrooms.

"Well at least we got out early. You guys normally take forever, hogging up the bathroom... You should be thanking me! And Jasper... you should have seen your face when you were worrying. Edward, you too!" Emmett was turning red from laughing too hard.

**EmPOV:**

"Wait till I get my hands on you... Then we'll see how much you'll be laughing then..." Eddie-Bear looked deadly.

"You're telling me that I could have been asleep all this time?" Jazzy was seething. I could almost see anger pouring out of his ears...

Run Super Em, RUN!

Eddie-kins and Jazzy-pants chased after me, as I ran into the closest hideout... The bathroom.

**RPOV:**

I heard yelling outside the bathroom.

"Juvenile Kids," I thought.

I heard the slam of the bathroom door... Great someone else was in here. It's hard enough to do your makeup alone... Even without a spectator. Last time, I remembered, it was an old lady who begged me to teach her some makeup tricks. It took a couple hours before she looked decent enough to go out of the bathroom.

I sighed as I opened the stall door. Boy was it anything but an old lady.

**EmPOV:**

Mission find a safe hideout. Complete. Door locked. Check. Next to find a safe way out... without being pummeled to death...

I stopped in mid thought. I wondered if Edward and Jasper actually did get to me... Maybe they hit me hard on the head... or maybe I ran into the little girls' room instead of the room of manly-isms...

A goddess was walking towards me... in Prada heels... in an airport bathroom...

Wait... DID I JUST SAY PRADA HEELS? Mom dragging me shopping from a young, innocent age was seriously affecting my mental health.

Enough about Mom, back to the beauty in front of me...

**RPOV:**

A handsome man stood in front of the door, heaving and out of breath. A strand of his curly brown hair hung down over his left eye. He was all muscle... And that's how I like them.

Wait... what's a man doing in the women's bathroom? He probably has a good enough reason... But I don't really want to ask either... Well... His hotness will have to make up for his weirdness...

I washed my hands as he cleared his throat.

"Uhh... I'm afraid you can't go out." He stammered. It was quite cute, most of the other guys that I've been with were overly confident, if not cocky most of the time. The shy, cute ones were always terrified of approaching me... and when I made the first move... they ran like heck... or more like running away from God Zilla reincarnated.

"And why not?"

"Well... There are two mean brutes out there, waiting to tackle the first thing that steps out of this door. I wouldn't a pretty little thing like you to be hurt..." He cracked me a smile, the last part sounded genuine, and his cute smile looked so genuine also, that I satisfied myself by just cocking him an eyebrow, when with any other guy I would have them wishing that they'd never been born.

"Okay... So those brutes out there are actually my two roommates from college, also my best friends... But regretfully they'd much rather through me into a pit of snakes and burn me alive right now than have some bestie bonding time. He confessed.

I nodded, and he continued.

"And it's not a pretty little thing, is it? It's a hot stunning goddess, isn't it?" He cracked me another grin. His smiles were intoxicating. I felt like I would do anything for just one smile.

And I decided I would try.

I strutted over to him, and put a hand on his chest. As I did, I felt his breath catch.

"Right." I whispered into his ear, smelling his musky scent.

**EmPOV:**

That settles it... I've died and gone to heaven, missed the pearly gates, and the old man sitting up there... AND I DON'T CARE! Not with a sexy goddess whispering in my ear!

"I'm Rosalie." She crooned in my ear.

I stifled a groan. Rosalie... How sexy can a name get? The name itself was sweet and innocent as a rose... but as sexy as hell... and even capable of turning me into a sap like Eddie-boy...

"Emmett." I managed to croak out.

"We have some time to kill, don't we?" she murmured into my ear, her fingers tracing tantalizing patterns from my chest to my thigh, near my crotch. I felt myself grow hard and my pants grow tight at the suggestion. "Mind if we kill it my way?" she asked.

"Not at all..."

**BPOV:**

As I was making my way over to the cafe, I couldn't help but wonder if Edward would like how I changed... or even notice...

Maybe he already had a girlfriend...

Maybe she was gorgeous like Rose...

Maybe he just won't want me...

Maybe he'll just see me as a friend...

Maybe...

**EPOV:**

Pacing, and refusing to sit down, Jasper was patroling the women's bathroom that the big idiot went into.

I glanced around to see if there were any cafes near our gate. I was starting to get a little hungry.

As soon as I spotted one, petite brunnette caught my eye. Her hair was pulled back into a quick pony tail and she was just wearing jeans and a t-shirt, but something about her caught my eye. She was ordering crossaints at the cafe.

My glance flickered over to the man sitting next to me. He was drooling over my girl.

MY girl? Where had that come from? One minute I see a girl the next I claim her as mine?

I guess the man drooling over her brought some protective instincts in me... I guess it's useful sometimes that I majored in psychology.

I looked back at the cafe. It was empty, all but a woman behind the counter who looked to be in her late 50's. When she saw me looking, she winked at me, and I had to supress the urge to sudder. The brunette I was watching wasn't there.

I looked for the girl in the area around the cafe. Still no sign of her. It was almost like she disappeared.

But the weirder part was that... I felt... sad.

**Okay... the chapter's done. **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
